


5 years from now

by ayumie



Category: Grimm
Genre: Dark, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-16
Updated: 2013-11-16
Packaged: 2018-01-01 18:38:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1047260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayumie/pseuds/ayumie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into a possible future in which all is well - until it isn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 years from now

**Author's Note:**

> . Thanks to [](http://lea724.livejournal.com/profile)[**lea724**](http://lea724.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/)**hisoka44** for being my beta-readers. You are great, guys!

Title: 5 years from now  
Fandom: Grimm  
Author: [](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/profile)[**ayumie**](http://ayumie.livejournal.com/)  
Rating: PG 13  
Pairing: Renard/Nick  
Summary: A glimpse into a possible future in which all is well - until it isn't.  
Warnings: Character death mentioned in passing. Darkfic.  
Notes: . Thanks to [](http://lea724.livejournal.com/profile)[**lea724**](http://lea724.livejournal.com/) and [](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/profile)[**hisoka44**](http://hisoka44.livejournal.com/) for being my beta-readers. You are great, guys!

  


5 years from now

Renard stood in the newly redecorated study of the castle that was now his own. Behind him, the door opened, but he didn't have to turn to know who it was. Only one person would dare to enter without so much as a knock. Nick's familiar footsteps approached, followed by something metallic clattering onto a table. Renard smiled.

  


„How did you find Brussel?“

  


„Empty. The Verrat had withdrawn before I even got there. I picked up De Groot’s trail, though. He was hiding in Nijmegen.”

  


“He gave you the key?”

  


“After a while. Rosalee shouldn't have sent it to him.”

  


Both men were silent for a moment. Monroe's death and the Fuchsbau's subsequent treason had hit Nick hard. Renard knew that their people were looking for Rosalee, but he hadn't asked what orders Nick had given in case she was apprehended. There was a rustle of cloth, the sound of Nick's jacket hitting the ground.

  


“Are you coming to bed?”

  


This time, Renard did turn. In the minutes it took him to place the key into the safe with the others and lock up the study, Nick had undressed completely and sprawled on the big four-poster bed. The bedroom still bore the opulent stamp of Eric's taste, but as he considered the picture in front of him, Renard found that he didn't mind much. Nick propped himself up on his elbows.

  


“What?”

  


“I was just thinking that the bed can stay.”

  


“Oh? Anything particular you like about it?”

  


“You could say that...”

  


Nick gave an approving hum as Renard kissed him, fingers already busy with the buttons of his shirt. It had been almost two weeks and both men were impatient. For a time, it was all about sweat and scent and touch. Afterwards, Nick was resting on his stomach, eyes half-closed as Renard traced the familiar pattern of his scars.

  


“Did anything happen since I last called?”

  


Renard shook his head.

  


“It's been quiet. They fear us now. After Rome...”

  


The Grimm looked up, eyes dark.

  


“They shouldn't have hurt you.”

  


“Well, I don't think we have to worry about that any longer.”

  


With the Royal House of Rome destroyed and what remained of Vienna's organization at Renard's disposal, the Verrat was in full retreat. They had good reason. Up until the last, the Italian Family had trusted in the ancient traditions that kept the Royal Houses from all-out warfare among themselves. They had utterly failed to grasp that Nick cared nothing about such things. Rolling onto his back, Renard smiled. Instantly, Nick moved with him, straddling his hips in one smooth motion. His eyes narrowed.

  


“There's something else, though. You look smug.”

  


“I've been able to trace another key.”

  


A grin spread over Nick's face.

  


“New recruits?”

  


“Like rats off a sinking ship. But no. Meisner. Anyway, I've been thinking that we both deserve a holiday. How does London sound?”

  


“Visiting friends?”

  


“Visiting someone. I'm sure you remember the lovely lady who tried to have your friends assassinated in Portland?”

  


Judging by Nick's enthusiastic reaction, he did. As darkness fell around them, Renard realized that for the first time since his early childhood, he felt safe. They  _were_ safe. They'd make sure of it.

  


THE END


End file.
